yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Death-T
" — 40 " " | episodes = 21: " " — 24: " " | notes = }} Death-T, known as Doom-T in Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, is a park created by Seto Kaiba used to kill Yugi Mutou through an attempt to recreate Dark Yugi's shadow games. It consists of 5 chambers each aptly named Death T-1, Death T-2, Death T-3, Death T-4, Death T-5. History Previous events The Cards with Teeth While visiting the Kame Game shop, Kaiba discovered Sugoroku Mutou had a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Unable to convince Sugoroku to part with the card, Kaiba stole it from Sugoroku's grandson, Yugi at school and exchanged it for a counterfeit. However, when he was leaving school, Yugi approached him about this. Kaiba denied taking the card and hit Yugi with his briefcase. Dark Yugi then emerged and challenged Kaiba to a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. As Kaiba was about to lose, he snuck the stolen "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" into his hand and played it. However the "Blue-Eyes" remained loyal to Sugoroku and betrayed Kaiba by destroying itself. After Kaiba lost, Dark Yugi inflicted a Penalty Game, where Kaiba imagined he was sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and repeatedly killed by Duel Monsters, though it was just a sensation of death. Capsule Monster Chess Seeking to get revenge on Yugi, Mokuba and his gang force Yugi, who changes into Dark Yugi, into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. Mokuba cheats by using a rigged coin machine, which gives him high Level monsters and Yugi low ones. They accept the stakes that if Mokuba wins, he gets to cut off one of Yugi's fingers and if Yugi wins, Mokuba will have to play a Penalty Game. Dark Yugi makes the game a Shadow Game. Throughout it, he sacrifices his monsters to draw Mokuba's into a diagonal line and uses his last monster "Torigun" to take Mokuba's remaining four monsters all out at once. For Mokuba's Penalty Game, he is made believe that he is trapped inside a giant Capsule Monster Chess capsule. Before the capsule has Mokuba fully engulfed, Mokuba warns Yugi that Death-T is coming. Russian Roulette Kaiba has his chauffeur bring Yugi and Jonouchi to their mansion, inviting them to the grand opening of his project. At the mansion, Mokuba invites Yugi and Jonouchi to a meal, where the diners take turns spining the turntable that the food is on and eat the meal that lands in front of them. He lies that there isn't poison in them and claims that there is a treaure hidden in one. Jonouchi goes first and Mokuba uses a hidden switch in a syrup bottle to give him a poisoned meal. He admits to lying and introduces the meal as a game of Russian Roulette Dinner. He forced Yugi to continue to win the antidote to save Jonouchi. Yugi switches to Dark Yugi, who figures out how Mokuba is cheating and manages to smash the syrup bottle, giving Mokuba a poisoned meal. Mokuba eats it and loses, handing the antidote over to Yugi. Mokuba falls over poisoned, while the butler rushes to his aid. Project Start Death-T Death T-1 After Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi and Johji enter the first stage, they are greeted by Anzu. Anzu is as surprised to see them as they are to see her. She explains that she got a job as tour guide here, after being fired from Burger World. Anzu explains the objective of the stage: The players must put on their Cyber Vests and use their laser guns to defeat the enemy who are trying to blow up the station. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda gear up. Anzu explains the rules of the game, Stardust Shootout. The players must shoot their lasers at the sensors on the enemy's vests. If your sensor gets hit you're out of the game. First team to lose all their members loses. Honda leaves Johji with Anzu. However Kaiba has rigged the game: The opponents he's hired are all professional hitmen, Johnny Gayle, Bob McGuire and "Name unknown". The guns Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda have are toys with no effect on the enemy's sensors. If their own sensor gets hit, they will get shocked with 1 million volts. Inside the arena is a series of walls to hide behind in order to sneak up on opponents. Honda, who claims to be an ace with model guns, takes charge and tells his teammates to wait for the opponents to come to them. Jonouchi can't stand this plan, as he feels a true man should face his enemies head on. With that he leaps on top of one of the walls and jumps along more walls until he finds Gayle. Jonouchi leaps off the wall kicking Gayle in the face, knocking him out. The other two start shooting at Jonouchi. Using Jonouchi as the decoy, Honda takes aim and hits Maguire's sensor, but nothing happens. Jonouchi ducks behind a wall. Honda's shoulder pad gets hit by one of the enemy's lasers. He feels a shock as a result. Honda gets suspicious and calls his teammates to pull back. The team return to the room with Anzu. Honda explains that the game is rigged, stating their guns don't do anything. He then curses at Kaiba. Johji becomes outraged with Honda interrupting his time with Anzu and insulting Kaiba. He grabs Anzu's gun and starts shooting at the boys. He hits the sensor on one of the vests on the rack behind them, which subsequently produces a massive electric shock. Honda takes the gun from Johji and compares it to his. His and Anzu's look the same, but are built differently. Honda feels Anzu's gun should be enough to take out the enemy. Jonouchi suggests he do another surprise attack, but Honda quickly dismisses that idea. Honda enters the room holding a gun, without Yugi or Jonouchi. He walks over to the enemy and drops the gun before raising his hands to signal a surrender. Regardless, the other two were told to kill him and prepare to do so. But Johji, whom Honda had hidden on his back, throws Anzu's gun to him. Honda uses it to shoot both opponents, electrocuting them. He previously turned down the voltage, so as to not kill them. Death T-2 For Death T-2, the party arrives at a graveyard. Here they meet Kaiba's butler, Hobson, who escorts them to a ride to the next game. Once the players get on, they are strapped to their chairs and have helmets placed on their heads, except for Johji, who sits on Anzu's lap. Hobson describes this to be a mini-game called Electric Chair Ride (Electric Chair Ride of Death in the Japanese version). He explains how the game works: the helmets are fitted with a voice sensor that will send a million volts through the wearer if it detects a voice. Hobson sits in to participate in the game. Jonouchi tells his friends not to scream, but they feel he's most likely to do so. Hobson, being a torturer, has trained himself not to scream and believes he should be capable of forcing the others to. The ride subjects the group to horrific holograms of a mummy and Gyaogan. The party manages to hold in their screams. Hobson then turns on the next horror, mechanical hands and other things coming out of the chairs, which grab and grope the players. Anzu comes close to screaming. Johji decides to take action to save her, so he climbs off her and moves back to Hobson. Hobson prepares to crank the game to the next level before he notices Johji on his lap. Johji defecates on him, causing him to roar and get electrocuted. After the ride comes to an end, the party gets off and finds Jonouchi had fainted, which had prevented him from screaming. The gang now enter the Murderer's Mansion. The door shuts behind them, so the gang splits up and looks for a way out. Yugi finds a piece of paper which seems to have the word, "Blood" on it. A hologram of Kaiba appears and tells them about the Chopman's crimes and says that he's hidden in the mansion. Next he directs their attention to four holes in a wall. Each hole is numbered, "00", "01", "10" and "11". They must put their hands through the hole and press the correct button. All the players' hands are locked in the holes and they notice a large guillotine above them. The other three buttons drop the guillotine. If no button is pressed in five, minutes, it will drop anyway. They assume the paper with "Blood" wrote on it is a clue. Yugi notices "Blood" is misspelled, being spelled "bllood". The second "l" is also an arrow pointing down. Just as time runs out and the guillotine is released, Yugi notices "bllood" represented the numbers above the holes. "b ll oo d" was similar to "10 11 00 01". Since "ll" had the arrow pointing down, Yugi tells Anzu, who has her hand in the 11 hole, to press her button. Anzu hits it, stopping the blade and freeing their hands. This opens a trap door to the next part of the stage. A hand reaches through the trap door and pulls Johji in. The gang goes in to rescue Johji. They see him in a chamber. Johji claims to be alone, but Jonouchi doesn't trust him. Johji then turns to the Chopman and tells him the others won't enter. Kaiba appears on a screen and explains the rules for this part of the level. One player must enter to battle the Chopman, or he will kill Johji. Jonouchi enters to pay Johji back for the times he saved them in previous stages. The door is locked and Jonouchi is chained to the Chopman, with the chain held to a pillar in the center of the room. Weapons are suspended from the ceiling. As the Chopman proceeds to collect one of the weapons, Jonouchi asks the gang if they can pass him something to use as a lock pick. The Chopman chases Jonouchi with the chainsaw, but gets it stuck in the pillar. Yugi directs Jonouchi's attention to a candlestick on the wall. Jonouchi takes it and removes the candle. Using the pointed part of the candlestick, Jonouchi picks the lock on his handcuff, while the Chopman frees his saw from the pillar. The Chopman pulls at the chain, but finds Jonouchi has unlocked himself and locked the chain onto the door instead and attached the candle to it. The pull that the Chopman gave the chain rips the door off its hinge. This lets Jonouchi escape and also drops the candle onto the tar on the floor. The Chopman is set alight and the party clears the stage. Death T-3 The gang enters an empty room and again the door shuts behind them. Johji falls asleep as they do so. They look around for a way out and spot a hole in the wall, about 10 meters above them. They wait around for something to happen. They spend the time recollecting on how they've changed each other's lives. Anzu asks them to hold out their hands as she draws a smiley face on their hands. If they end up taking separate paths in life, she tells them to remember this symbol and they'll remember being friends. A large block falls from the ceiling. The group keeps dodging more falling bricks. They climb up on the bricks as they fall, so they can escape through the hole. Anzu, being a dancer notices there is a rhythm to how the bricks are falling. Following the rhythm, Anzu predicts where the next blocks will fall and alerts the others. As they reach the top, the rhythm suddenly changes and one block falls near Honda, catching his jacket between two blocks. The others make it out, but Honda remains stuck and tells the others to go on without him. Before the others have a chance to react, a block falls and covers the hole. Death T-4 Mokuba prepares to face Yugi in Death T-4, but speaks with Seto Kaiba first. He reminds Seto how they'd each bet on which stage of Death-T Yugi would die in. Seto had bet Death T-5, while Mokuba bet Death T-4. He calls Seto a jerk for betting his brother would lose. Seto told Mokuba that he's unable to beat Yugi and he had even opposed to Mokuba participating. He then asks Mokuba if he'd tried to show him up, by challenging Yugi to a game last time. Mokuba bows his head in shame, saying he thought Seto would like him if he beat Yugi. Kaiba yells back that there's no room for brotherly love in the gaming world and until Mokuba realizes that, he'll always be a loser. Mokuba storms off, claiming he'll show Seto by beating Yugi. Upset over what happened to Honda, Yugi admits to Anzu and Jonouchi that he thinks there is another Yugi inside him that he isn't fully conscious of; ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, there have been times he blacks out and the other side of him takes over. He had been afraid to tell his friends, as he feared they might leave him if they knew. Jonouchi promises that he'll always be friends with Yugi. The gang presses on to the Death T-4 arena, where Mokuba is waiting for them. Mokuba tells Yugi to come into the Duel box alone and face him. Yugi turns into the other Yugi and tells his friends he'll be fine. Yugi's friends are held at gunpoint while Yugi prepares for a game of Capsule Monster Chess with Mokuba. Mokuba uses a rigged dispenser to give him high Level monsters and give Yugi low Level ones. Yugi ends up with Mogley, Ninja Squid, Beeton, Brain Slime and Toppo. Mokuba gets Megaton, Nama Hargen, Big Foot, Zoid "M" and Armorsaurus. They start the game and holograms of the monsters they summon appear below them. Yugi passes his turns, letting Mokuba's pieces surround his and destroy Brain Slime, but using Mogley's tunneling ability, he causes Mokuba's Armorsaurus to smash into Megaton destroying them both. Yugi uses Ninja Squid's ability to self-destruct and destroy Zoid "M". Yugi manages to move Beeton to the Evolution Space thus evolving Beeton into Hyper Beetle. Hyper Beetle takes out Nama Hargen, but is later destroyed by Big Foot. Big Foot tries to attack Mogley, but falls apart due to the battle with Hyper Beetle. Kaiba enforces the "Experience of Death" on Mokuba, but Yugi turns around and pulls Mokuba out to save him from the Penalty Game. Death T-5 Dark Yugi faces Seto Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters while his friends are held at gunpoint. Kaiba dominates the early game with "Saggi the Dark Clown", whose ATK is tripled with "Dark Energy". Yugi manages to defeat "Saggi" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight". Kaiba defeats Gaia with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and Summons a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi is able to hold them back with "Swords of Revealing Light". Kaiba Summons "Judgeman" outside the swords to dispose of the monsters Yugi Summoned. Yugi uses "Dark Magician" to defeat "Judgeman", but Kaiba Summons his third "Blue-Eyes" which destroys "Dark Magician". At the end of Kaiba's turn, his other two "Blue-Eyes" were free to attack. Yugi becomes afraid to draw his next card, but notices the symbol Anzu had drawn on his hand. He remembered what she said about thinking about that symbol when they are alone. He then draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". Combined with the other 4 parts, "Exodia" was Summoned. Exodia defeats the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and Kaiba. After winning, Dark Yugi inflicted the Mind Crush Penalty Game on Kaiba, destroying the evil half of Kaiba. First series anime adaption In the Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime), some events were different. Johji was not present and Miho Nosaka also took part. Ryo Bakura (Toei) was also present in the crowd. Death T-1 The opponents Johnny Gayle and Bob Mcguire were renamed Red and Black. "Name unknown" was replaced with a woman called Blue, and their weapons were laser pistols. In contrast to the manga they wound Jonouchi and Honda, with Miho defeating them by firing in a panic. Death-T 2 The dark rollercoaster, the Murderer's Mansion and Chopman battle were cut out, giving the Bllood puzzle to a robot that would crush everyone if they didn't pull the correct switch. The puzzle was also changed to a binary number puzzle. Death-T 3 This sequence was mostly unchanged, though Honda's shirt got caught between the blocks, and instead of being rescued by Mokuba later on he was deposited in an hourglass filling with water, alongside Sugoroku Mutou (Toei). Death-T 4 These events were also unchanged, though Jonouchi and Miho left to look for Honda while Anzu cheered for Yugi. Ryou Bakura left to show them where Honda and Sugoroku were, then returned to the crowd. Death-T 5 Yugi and Kaiba's duel was shortened slightly, using more Toei-exclusive cards and omitting the Dark Magician. After the Mind Crush, Mokuba doesn't explain why Kaiba did what he did or that Gozaburo Kaiba abused them. While Yugi and Kaiba were dueling, Jonouchi and Miho played a real-life fighting game against Ryuichi Fuwa and Aileen Rao for the lives of Honda and Sugoroku, with Miho and Ryuichi at the controls and Jonouchi and Aileen battling. Aileen eventually defeated Jonouchi, but the strength of his bond with his friends enabled him to regain his energy and defeat her. Afterward, Dark Bakura (Toei) emerged for the first time, declaring he would be Yugi's next opponent. Other appearances Death-T is seen the Kaiba Land stage of Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler. In this game its name is changed to Doom-T. The Doom T-4 stage is seen, while Chopman is visible in the background. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, Death-T did not happen, but an alternate storyline based on some of these events occurred. Seto Kaiba kidnapped Solomon (Sugoroku) and tore up his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" after defeating him in a Duel. Rather than go through all the events of Death-T, Yugi immediately Duels Kaiba. The Duel is almost exactly the same and results in Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba's evil half. References Category:Amusement parks Category:Death-T Category:Games